


The Truth

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mention of noncon, mention of murder, mostly a lore chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana confesses to Mina what she's done in her past after being released from her company.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Please do take into account the tags before reading. I don't want to upset anyone that might be sensitive to those topics. While they are very brief and light mentions, they are still brought up. 
> 
> <3

Sana took a deep breath as she walked into the office of her former boss. She took in the sight of the woman in her late 40’s and felt a wave of gratitude wash over her for what she’d done for her over the last few years. 

  
  


“Hi, ma’am.” 

  
  


The woman smiled softly. “I’m not your boss anymore. You can call me by my name.” 

  
  


“It makes me feel better to say it.” Sana took a seat on the opposite end of her desk. “I’m just here to sign the papers and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

  
  


“You were never a burden, Sana. There’s no need to be out of my hair.” 

  
  


“I understand that, but still,” Sana scooted forward slightly, pulling a pen out of her bag. “You’re a very busy woman.” 

  
  


“That’s true.” She pulled the small stack of papers toward her and looked them over once more. “I’ve had my legal team look over this as have yours.” At Sana’s nod, she flipped the paper toward her, presenting her with the bottom end. “Sign and you’re free from the contract we have together.” 

  
  


Sana looked at it and with a trembling hand, signed the paper that would free her from the contract she’d been in for the last four years. “I hope you don’t take it the wrong way that I want to leave.” 

  
  


“Things have gotten different for you recently, Sana. I don’t hold any ill will toward you. I’m happy you’re moving on with your life.” 

  
  


“Really?” 

  
  


“Of course. I’ve always wanted a happy life for you. For you to be able to settle down and have a white picket fence life. Married with kids, worry free.” She paused. “As much as you can be.” 

  
  


Sana laughed quietly at the addition. “Life does always have it’s stressors.” She let out a soft sigh. “Thank you.” Sana looked into the woman’s eyes. “For everything you did for me. And Momo and Jihyo. You treated us with respect and dignity. It’s something we didn’t have for a long time.” She teared up. “And for helping me with my slightly odd dealings sometimes.” 

  
  


“Word of those will never get out.” The woman said seriously. “Those men were a stain and deserved exactly what they got. You were right to do what you did to them.” 

  
  


Sana bounced her leg, not used to talking about the subject. “They did.” She cleared her throat and held back her tears. “I also wanted to thank you for being so cool with letting me go. I know I was one of your highest earners…” 

  
  


“Don’t worry about it.” She said in a calm, soothing tone. “When you leave this office today, I want you to forget about everything.” 

  
  


“I could never forget you.” Sana’s tone wavered slightly. 

  
  


She reached forward and took Sana’s hand. “You don’t have to, but I won’t have you dwelling on me and what goes on here. You know I run a tight ship.” 

  
  


“I do know.” 

  
  


“It’ll be hard, but I want you to try. You don’t have to forget the amazing women that work here, but let this life go, Sana.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, holding her hand tighter. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“If the need arises, I might need a second madame.” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow. “Are you saying you want to expand beyond the girls you have?” 

  
  


“I’ve been considering it. Things are steady now, but you know me. I like to aim high.” 

  
  


Sana smiled wide. “As you should.” She thought for a few seconds. “I will think about it and let you know. It’s something I could see myself doing. I wouldn’t mind taking care of girls that were like me. Getting them back on their feet and on the right path.” 

  
  


“Let me know what you decide.” 

  
  


“Definitely.” Sana leaned back in the chair and ran her palms along the arms. “I have to go. I’m meeting someone after.” 

  
  


“The person you’re leaving me for, I assume.” She teased. 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing her things and her copy of the paper she signed. “Perhaps.” She teased back. “I’ll be in touch about the other offer.” 

  
  


“I’ll wait with bated breath.” 

  
  


“Are you ever not a sarcastic ass?” 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


“Good. Keep it that way.” Sana walked to the door and opened it, looking back at the woman that took her in and cared for her when she had nothing. “I’ve said it twice, but I don’t care. Thank you.” 

  
  


“You’re welcome, Sana.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Sana walked into the cafe nearest to the office and found Mina sitting at the back. She bent down to give her a kiss hello before sitting down. “Hi.” 

  
  


“How did it go?” Mina asked, reaching out to hold her hand. 

  
  


“As well as I expected. She’s not bitter.” Sana played with Mina’s fingers. 

  
  


Mina furrowed her brows slightly when Sana played with her fingers, knowing it was a nervous habit of hers. “That’s good. Anything else?” 

  
  


Sana knew then that Mina had picked up on that she had something on her mind. “I’ll tell you at home. Not here.” 

  
  


Mina nodded in acceptance. “I ordered for us already.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Have you heard from Nayeon at all?” 

  
  


“Not today. Momo still needs to talk to their landlord.” 

  
  


“I swear, she copies everything I do.” Sana said in an exaggerated tone, clearly teasing. 

  
  


“What, moving in? We knew they would eventually, just not this soon.” 

  
  


“I’m happy for them, though. Nayeon makes the both of them really happy. The happiest I’ve seen them since they first got together.” 

  
  


“I feel the same about Nayeon. She was just kind of coasting until she met them. Thanks to you.” 

  
  


“Call me a matchmaker.” 

  
  


“Do you really want me to start singing that song?” Mina raised her brow with a grin. 

  
  


“Not in public. We don’t need a full on replay of Fiddler on the Roof.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in to get right next to her ear, singing, “If I were a rich man…” 

  
  


Sana pushed at her shoulder, laughing. “Stop that.” 

  
  


Mina giggled and kissed her temple just as the food arrived. She thanked the waitress and continued to think about what could possibly be bothering Sana. She didn’t plan on pushing her since she promised to tell her back at home. When they were done eating, Mina went up to the front to pay and Sana leaned against her back while she did. Mina took her hand and walked them back home. 

  
  


Once inside, Sana tugged Mina up to the bedroom and got them on the bed. She sat between Mina’s legs and stretched her own out beside Mina’s hips. “I have something to tell you.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Mina took Sana’s hands and laced their fingers together. “You can tell me anything.” 

  
  


Sana huffed a quiet laugh. “I really hope so. But from today on, I need a clean slate between us. And I hope it doesn’t change how you look at me as a person.” 

  
  


Mina’s heart skipped a beat or two. “Okay…” 

  
  


Sana took a deep, calming breath. “I have been with that agency pretty much since I got to Korea. The madame took in myself, Momo, and Jihyo. All at once. And I’ll forever be in her debt for that.” Sana paused for a moment, then continued. “Do you remember me telling you that I took care of the men that did things to me?” 

  
  


“I do.” Mina rubbed her thumb along Sana’s hand. “You told me you would handle it that night you came to me with bruises. And when that one kept you…” 

  
  


Sana pulled the sleeve of her t-shirt up. “And you know what these are.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, running her fingers along her tattoo. “I do.” 

  
  


“What are they?” 

  
  


“Poisonous flowers.” Mina replied quietly. 

  
  


Sana took another deep breath, but this time, it was shaky. She’d never told anyone about this other than Momo, Jihyo, and her former boss. “I poisoned them.” Her eyes instantly welled with tears. 

  
  


Mina swallowed hard at the words Sana just told her, not knowing how to process them. “But… You’re so,” she paused. “You’re such a sweet person. You’re never mean.” 

  
  


“I’m never mean to the people I love and care about. I’m nice to people who are nice to me and who deserve it.” 

  
  


“How many?” Mina asked, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


“Five.” Sana replied in a whisper. 

  
  


“Who were they?” 

  
  


Sana didn’t break eye contact as she spoke. “The man that tried to kidnap me, the one that forced me,” she paused, trying not to remember that night. “Three men in Japan that did the same to me and Momo, but worse. Before we left the country, I found a way to make a poison that would kill them quietly and without a trace unless you were looking for it specifically.” A tear slid down her cheek. “They did so much to us, Mina. We weren’t even-” Sana muffled a sob with the back of her hand. “I couldn’t let them get away with it. I couldn’t let them do it to someone else. Someone weaker than me that wouldn’t fight back.” 

  
  


Mina reached forward and ran her thumbs along her cheeks to wipe her tears away. “You did what you thought was right.” 

  
  


Sana reached up and held onto her wrists. “But was it right?” 

  
  


“I can’t answer that for you, Sana. Is it something you regret doing?” 

  
  


“No. I don’t regret it. They’ll never hurt anyone again. That’s what I wanted.” 

  
  


Mina pulled her hands back and rubbed Sana’s forearms. “I don’t know how to process what you’ve told me. I’ll be honest.” At Sana’s features falling, she squeezed her hands. “You did what you had to do. You did what you thought was right. Who knows that you’ve done this?” 

  
  


“Momo, Jihyo, and my boss. Now you.” 

  
  


“No one else needs to know. You haven’t gotten caught in this long and that doesn’t need to change.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “No one will find out. They’re long gone. It looked like natural causes for some and cardiac arrest for others.” 

  
  


Mina took in another deep breath. “I don’t know why I’m saying this, but I’m impressed.” 

  
  


Sana smiled a little. “I got good at it.” 

  
  


“That’s not scary at all.” 

  
  


“Baby, I don’t plan on doing it ever again. I only did it to the men that hurt me or someone I loved. That life is over for me now. I won’t need to do it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “You’re right. I just need time to process this.” 

  
  


Sana stiffened. “Time away?” She asked with a small waver in her tone. 

  
  


“No.” Mina shook her head. “Not time away. From what you tell me, they were predators. Men that didn’t deserve to take another breath.” 

  
  


“I… I don’t know what to say.” 

  
  


“There’s nothing to say, baby.” Mina pulled her closer for a tight hug, swaying them slightly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  


Sana let out another sob and buried her face in Mina’s neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

  
  


“Shhhh,” Mina rubbed her back. “Don’t cry, baby girl.” 

  
  


Sana tried to hold her tears off, but they kept coming. It was a heavy weight that had been lifted from her shoulders by confessing this to Mina, and it was overwhelming her. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.” 

  
  


“And now you have. You don’t have to let it weigh on your mind anymore. Is there anything else you need to get off your chest while we’re at it?” 

  
  


Sana pulled back. “My boss extended the offer of being a madame in the future when she expands…” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “Is that something you want to do?” 

  
  


“I’m not against it I think is the best way to say it. I wouldn’t mind taking care of girls that were like me before. Getting them on their feet and hitting the ground running.” 

  
  


“Would it lead to you poisoning more people?” 

  
  


Sana blinked at the question, not expecting it. “I hope not. What do you want me to do if someone hurt one of my girls? Let it go? Let the police take care of it? They won’t do anything to such high profile people.” 

  
  


Mina sighed, knowing Sana was right. “We’ll have to talk about it when it comes up. Because if you keep doing it and doing it, you’ll get caught. I don’t want to lose you like that.” 

  
  


“I don’t want to lose you, either. Do you feel differently about me?” 

  
  


“I don’t love you any less, if that’s what you’re asking. It is a lot to take in, and like I said, I’ll need some time to process it. But I still love you. You’ve shown me nothing but kindness and love since the day I laid eyes on you. I doubt that will change.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head rapidly. “It won’t ever change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

  
  


Mina cracked a small smile. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Definitely.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in and pecked her lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana rested her forehead against Mina’s. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

  
  


“I’ll hold you to that.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina woke the next morning before Sana. She carefully ran her fingers through her hair before sliding out from under her and replacing her chest with a pillow that would hopefully keep Sana sleeping. Quietly, she walked down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. As soon as she got rid of her sleepy haze, her mind ran in circles. 

  
  


Sana, the love of her life, killed five people. While she could see why Sana did what she did, it was still murder. 

  
  


Mina took her mug and walked outside into the chilly Autumn air and sat in the grass, letting the sun beam down on her to keep her warm. 

  
  


What was she going to do? She didn’t want to leave Sana. And surely, she knew what she did was wrong. But she was also defending herself from men who were hurting her. She didn’t know about the men in Japan, but she knew what the men did to her here. She’d seen the evidence herself in the form of bruises and marks on her body. The mental turmoil she went through in the following days. The days Sana needed Mina the most. 

  
  


Mina could see where Sana came from. The need to defend herself and Momo from the men that preyed on them. Hurt them. She felt an anger surge through her when she thought about what could have possibly happened in Japan to make Sana react the way she did when telling her last night. It was something she didn’t have any knowledge on. But it was Sana’s decision whether or not to tell her what happened. The words kept repeating in her head. 

  
  


‘ _ They did so much to us, Mina. We weren’t even _ -’ 

  
  


Mina desperately wanted to know how that sentence ended, but she would never pry. It would come out when Sana wanted it to. When she was ready. She didn’t know how long it would take her to fully process what Sana had done, but she wasn’t going to leave her. She couldn’t. They would have to work at a few things, but Mina knew they would be able to get through it together. 

  
  


Just as she finished her coffee, she looked up and saw Sana leaning against the door frame watching her, her long black hair flowing in the breeze. Her heart clenched at the sight and tears welled in her eyes when she remembered one of the last things Sana said to her the night before and the way she was looking at her now with the most love and adoration in her eyes she’d ever seen. 

  
  


‘ _ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _ ’ 

  
  


Mina did too.

  
  


“Can I join you?” Came Sana’s soft tone, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

  
  


“Of course.” Mina held her arm out, helping Sana to sit next to her. 

  
  


“Feels nice out here.” She whispered, almost afraid to break the silence of the early morning, the only other sound being the leaves rustling in the wind. 

  
  


“I love sitting outside on mornings like this. It’s healing in a way.” 

  
  


Sana took Mina’s hand, lacing their fingers. After a breath, she brought it up and pressed her lips to the back of it. “I saw you tearing up.” Her tone was still soft. 

  
  


“I did,” Mina confirmed just as quietly. “Because I saw the most beautiful and caring woman on the planet look at me like I was the only person in the world.” 

  
  


Sana teared up herself. “Mina…” 

  
  


Mina put her mug down and turned to face Sana. “I love you, Sana. Nothing is going to change that.” She took her other hand and locked their eyes. “I still need time to think about what you told me last night. And if there’s anything else that will come out with it,” she felt Sana stiffen and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “But I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.

  
  


“But there’s still things we need to work on. We’ll have to talk more about things. I don’t want us to hide things. And while I understand why you hid something like that from me, I don’t want it to happen again. I love how strong our level of communication is, and I want to keep it that way. I don’t want you to force yourself to talk about things you’re not ready to talk about, but I want you to know that I’m willing to listen no matter what it is.” 

  
  


Sana ran her thumbs along the sides of Mina’s hands and nodded, not able to say anything in that moment with the large lump in her throat. 

  
  


“And I was thinking about something you said last night too.” 

  
  


Sana looked at her with curiosity. 

  
  


“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft sob and surged forward to bury herself in Mina’s neck, holding her tight. Mina rubbed her back and swayed them, knowing it always calmed her down. 

  
  


“We have a lot to work on,” Mina continued. “But we’ll work on it together.” 

  
  


Sana pulled back and nodded. “I’ll be better. I promise.” 

  
  


“You’re already amazing.” Mina brought her hands up and cupped her cheeks. “Caring, loving, dedicated, hard working, and you don’t take shit from anyone. Plus, you have a cute butt.” She added on to make Sana laugh. 

  
  


Sana let out a watery laugh and sniffled. “I do my squats.” 

  
  


“I know. I watch you do them.” 

  
  


“Perv.” 

  
  


“Only for you. But you watch me too. I’m not the only perv.” 

  
  


Sana hummed and leaned in to kiss her gently. “It’s okay if we perv on each other.” 

  
  


“That’s what I thought.” Mina kissed her again. “But I mean all of that. You’re an amazing person and I’m lucky to have you in my life.” 

  
  


“I feel the same way. I’m glad Nayeon gave you my card.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Mina furrowed her brow when Sana stood and pulled her behind her, upstairs to the bedroom. 

  
  


Sana brought her hands up and put them on either side of her neck, thumbs running along her jawline as she kissed her deeply, putting every ounce of emotion she had for Mina into the kiss. Mina felt like she’d been punched in the chest at how intense it was. 

  
  


“Make love to me?” Sana asked against her lips, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye. 

  
  


Mina nodded, backing them toward the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
